Archives/China/2017/09
Current Edition: One Year Anniversary Note: all times according to CST |-|27/09 = Onmyoji "Anniversary Celebration" Series of Events #Descend, the peerless demon: #*SSR shikigami Tamamo no Mae, SSR shikigami Yukidouji, and SR shikigami Doumeki are released: #*After maintenance update, use mysterious, jade, and current world amulets to summon; #Gathering summons! SSR chance raised 300%! Unrecorded shikigami! Duration: 9.27 after maintenance-10.3 First: Triple rate up! Every onmyouji can enjoy triple the chance for SSR for their first 3 summoned SSR through mystery, jade, or current world amulets. Second: Summon! All new SR shikigami! When mystery/jade/current world summons reach 40, Komatsumaru is given for free; when 80 is reached, Doumeki is given for free. Third: Descend! Unrecorded SSR! During event, the first SSR summoned is guaranteed to be one that they do not already have. #*Does not include Great African Onmyouji guaranteed SSR card. #*Is based on player unlocked illustrations. #*Excludes Ryomenbotoke. # Unlock "Kyoto Uprising" Recollection Scroll event! #*Period: 9.27 after maintenance-11.27 #*During event, participate in in-game mechanisms to get scroll shard drops #*Donate scroll shards to repair the recollection scroll, and each repair gives random reward #*Repair by entering event scroll interface to check progress on each part of scroll and donate shards #*After scroll is fixed, the recollection video can be viewed, and according to the donation amount rewards will be given out, the top 20 of each server also gets the matching shikigami's reward. #*After scroll is entirely fixed, only plot can be viewed. #SSR arrives in Shrine once again! #*Period: 9.29-10.13 #*Youtouhime, Shishio, Kachou Fuugetsu, Aoandon, Ichimokuren and Enma will be avilable in Shrine, use 5350 ofuda and 2 golden ofuda to redeem; #*Only 1 shikigami can be echanged for. #Anniversary Spending Event: #*Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 11.28 #*During event, when refilling cash, reaching certain milestones give great rewards; #*Players with winter courtyard skin instead gets spring courtyard skin/Yao Bikuni flame skin/Ubume golden feather skin/Anniversary merchandise giftbox (has Kagura figure) in that order. #*Players with black Seimei skin instead gets Master of Kyoto frame/Youtouhime figure in that order. #*For more details see in-game interface #Yamagaeru sending fortune: #*Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 10.3 #*During event, 3 Yamagaeru fortune egg is given daily, opening gives great rewards, quality depends on training level; #*For more details see the event page #Lot drawing rewards! #*Accumulated signins to 100 gives fall courtyard skin; #*Accumulated signins to 200 gives special avatar frame and 10 mystery amulets; #*Accumulated signins to 365 gives another special avatar frame and random SSR; #Anniversary Giveaway Event: #*Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 10.27 #*Rating is given for shikigami/shikigami skin/avatar frame/achievement/signin/cleared 10th floors of secret records numbers; #*A matching reward is given for the associated rating. #*For more details visit event page #Paper crane sending thoughts: #*Special event "Paper Crane Conveying Words" event begins, the day of the 9.27 maintenance, can buy Paper Crane: Conveying Words for a friend; #*Buying it gives anniversary memorial avatar frame, and if paper crane is liked there will also be rewards. #New skin: #* Tamamo's Dark "Dance of Yoiyami" is available in skin shop. #New IAPs: Anniversary Bundle: #*Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 10.10, each has limit of 1 #*1: 128 tamashiidama, has 750 jades, 2 white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 50k gold #*2: 328 tamashiidama, has 22 mystery amulets, 2 4-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 2 5-star Soul fodder, 100k gold #*3: 648 tamashiidama, has 4500 jades, 1 5-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 2 6-star Soul fodder, 200k gold #*Limited: 648 tamashiidama, has 4000 jades, 1 5-star white daruma, 2 blue daruma, 1 Fox Mask avatar frame, 100k gold October Bundle: #*Duration: 10.1 - 10.31 #*October Lucky Bad: 30 tamashiidama, gives Autumn Moon frame, and for 30 days gives 20 beads, 1 red daruma, 15% exp and gold buff daily, #Courtyard scenery change: #*Duration: 9.27 after maintenance - 10.17 #*During event, the courtyard will show sample of fall courtyard skin. #Remembrance Pavilion Open! #*Duration: 9.27 - 10.3 #*The interface can be shared through WeChat, and rewards 1 mystery amulet. Autumn Series of Events #Mid-Autumn Festival rewards #*Duration: 10.4-10.10 #*During event, the moon rabbit will appear to give gifts during 12:00-20:00. #Harvest Year, Double Buff Explorations #*Duration: 10.4 - 10.6 #*During event, all the small demons in exploration instances will have additional drop buff. #Mid-Autumn Bundle: #*Available: Day of 10.4, each has limit of 1 #*1: 1 tamashiidama, has 1 mystery amulet, 5k gold, 1 mid-autumn avatar frame (repeated gives 50 beads instead) #*2: 30 tamashiidama, has 3 mystery amulet, 10k gold, 1 red daruma, 30 skin tickets Important Updates #Desktop version available for all servers! #*All-platform supporting PC version is now up, download through the official website for great gaming experience. #*Friendly reminder: Client has to be 1.0.28, also, a small number of sub-versions will not be able to enter yet. #New Area open #*Opening: 9.27 10:00 #*All platform new area "Raised Hands in Celebration" allows iOS, Netease Android, Sub-version Android users to enter, and redeem gathering rewards. #Newly added "Series missions" for Delegations which is unlocked by fulfilling a certain condition; #Soul adjustment #*Amikiri changed to: 50% chance to ignore 45% defense when dealing damage. #*Designer perspective: The strengthening is two-part: first, changing to trigger upon dealing damage. Also, raising the stats so that it has more chance to shine compared to other Soul |-|20/09 = Important Updates #One Year Anniversary, Summon Gathering! SSR Rate Up! Unrecorded shikigami! Gathering period: 9.23-9.26 Summon period: 9.27 after maintenance-10.3 Onmyoji One Year Anniversary! Giving back to players in 3 big steps!! Go gather your friends to summon new shikigami~ First: Gather! SSR Rate Up! During gathering period, onmyouji can gather once daily to get gathering gift box~ During gathering, the more the people on all servers gather, the higher the rate up during summoning period, to a max of triple the rates! Every onmyouji will be able to enjoy this rate up for the first 3 SSRs. Second: Summon! All new SR shikigami! During summon period, onmyouji can use mysterious amulets, beads, or current world amulets to summon, when 40 summons are reached, SR shikigami Komatsumaru is automatically given; after 80 summons, the new anniversary celebration shikigami Doumeki will be given. Third: Descend! Unrecorded SSR! During summoning period, the first SSR shikigami that is summoned is guaranteed to be unique. #*Unrecorded SSR does not include the guaranteed SSR summon from African Great Onmyouji. #*Unrecorded SSR is according to the Codex. #*Ryoumenbotoke is not included as part of this event. #Skin Shop Refresh #*Enma skin "Waning Flower Shadows" now available in skin shop. #New IAP #*Autumn Day Special Price Gift 2 #*Period: 9.20 after maintenance-9.26 23:59 #*Price: 328 tamashiidama #*Contains: 2250 beads, 3 6-star Soul fodder, 6 5-star Soul fodder, 9 4-star Soul fodder, 100K gold #*Limit of 1 purchase #Game of Hundred Demons shikigami pool reset, adding in Tamamo no Mae, Yukidouji, and Doumeki. #Shanghai Adoption Day charity event: Tap on the event button in the courtyard animation interface to enter Shanghai's Adoption Day offline charity event page. Go for a chance to bring your favourite fellow home - we've always believed that every single bit of kindness will be able to bring warmth to this world. |-|13/09 = Important Updates #Showdown soon! Rules: #*Duration: 9.16-9.17, daily 12:00-13:00; 20:00-22:00. #*Every support ryou's top 100 onmyouji enters this portion. #*Matching mechanism: Completely random matchup, unrelated to number of points or wins. However, will not be matched up with same person twice, or with people from own ryou. #*Every win gains 100 support orders, loss gets nothing. #*The noon and evening rounds end if you lose 3 times. #*Other onmyouji can spectate through livestream. Rewards: #*When total orders reach 2000, 5000, and 10000, shikigami will send out gifts! #*Also, onmyouji with 300 orders in the previous portion will get bead rewards, which can be seen in support interface. #*The top 3 ryou's shikigami will get new skins. #*The top 100 members of the top 3 ryou, and the top 10 members of the others during the previous portion will get merchandise: Daruma egg box set. #*This and the previous portion's rewards are calculated at the end, and handed out within 5 days. #*For merchandise, information will be collected through customer service. #*Support entrance will not close so that rewards can be redeemed. #*Arena will resume on 9.18 after the support. #New Oumagatoki boss Oboroguruma #*Chance to find large-scale world boss Oboroguruma in Oumagatoki. #*After finding there is 3-6 min to gather on the scene, no more can join after the gathering. #*The toughness of Oboroguruma depends on number of people joining, toughness is not affected by low-level onmyouji. #*Battle lasts 20 min, at the end if cannot defeat Oboroguruma then it will run away. Come enjoy the battle against the frogs! #*Winning against Oboroguruma gives S grade as highest. The higher the grade the better the rewards, including Oboroguruma kekkai card. #*Special clarification: After this update the boss will be Oboroguruma everyday for a week, then will appear switch in and out with Tsuchigumo. #Anniversary Early Giveaway #*Duration: 9.9-9.23 #*As the anniversary edition is about to arrive, gifts have been prepared. During event, 1 mysterious ticket will be given out daily on logon, not to mention Orochi Reverse Scales, 5-star white daruma, etc. #*Note: Rewards expire after 24 hours so redeem them quickly. #Skin Instance Hundred Battles Challenge begins! #*Clear rewards for the selected instance will reset during event, and increase in difficulty; System will rank players according to the shikigami used to pass the 10th floor, and those near the top will get Secret Records marks and limited special edition emoji, etc. #*First event period: 9.18 9:00-9.24 24:00. #*First instance: Wrath of Aragawa. #*Requirement: Pass the original's 10th floor. #"Journey of Hanami 4th Issue" begins! #*Duration: 9.13 after maintenance-10.25. #*During event, participate in explorations/Soul/awakening/Youki Fuuin to gather the item drops, getting enough allows the skin to be exchanged, they can also be wished for in Guild and traded between friends. #*For more details go to the event page. #New IAPs Autumn Day Special Price Bundle 1 #*Duration: 2017.9.13 after maintenance-2017.9.19 23:59 #*Price: 30 tamashiidama #*Contents: 3 mysterious amulets, 50 Orochi Reverse Scales, 50k gold #*Limited to 1 purchase Special Price Daruma Gift Bag #*Duration: 2017.9.13 after maintenance-2017.9.19 23:59 #*Price: 328 tamashiidama #*Contents: 1 5-star white daruma, 2 4-star white daruma, 4 white daruma, 1 blue daruma, 100k golld #*Limited to 1 purchase #All-platform new server "Celebrating Together with Raised Hands" pre-registration opens #*You know the drill... |-|06/09 = Important Updates #Shikigami Yukata Contest voting begins! #*Duration: 9.6-9.12; #*During event, vote for favourite design using tickets from exploration/Soul/awakening/youki fuuin. Every vote comes with a random reward; #*Addendum: This functionality is not yet available in desktop. #Kappa Skin Instance speed challenge begins! #*Duration: 9.11 9:00-9.17 24:00; #*Prerequisite: Pass 10th florr of original instance. #Regional Kiou has 10 new achievements, is completed for all in top 300 world rankings. Completing "World Domination" achievement rewards Kaguyahime merchandise. #True Orochi no Yamata is now limited to be challenged 4 times weekly instead of once daily, also raised the rewards of clearing each floor. #Courtyard Animal improvements: #*Improved the daily support rewards and Soul buff redemption display; #*Improved tapability of animal - can select by tapping on emoji now; #*Animal's name will show in Soul instance; #*Sushi cost lowered for young (1st stage) animal; #*Toy system: Support rewards include toy vouchers to purchase better toys. #Drawing SSR PSA now has Paper Crane congratulation function: #*Only used by fellow Guild members or friends, congratulating will give random reward; #*Drawing SR PSA is now censored to make chat interface less busy. #Skin shop refresh: New skin for Kyonshii Imouto "Cloud Cherry and Jade Ornaments" (illustrator: 八云玖) and Kudagitsune "Azure Fog and Cloudy Smoke" (illustrator: 风天曜) now available. #Oumagatoki has "Personal Toppa" and "Mystery Mission" as 2 new incidents. #Team preparation interface now has chat functionality. __NOEDITSECTION__